Question: Nadia did 56 more squats than Ishaan in the evening. Nadia did 99 squats. How many squats did Ishaan do?
Nadia did 99 squats, and Ishaan did 56 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $99 - 56$ squats. She did $99 - 56 = 43$ squats.